Secret Lovers
by ai-08
Summary: Theirs is a love full of music, pretty dresses, and most importantly... Barbie and Ken. AustriaxPoland. I dare you to read it. Fic Challenge


**A/N: **This was written for catskid100's "Ultimate Fanfiction Challenge" which can be found here: www fanfiction net/s/5597784/1/THE_ULTIMATE_FANFICTION_CHALLENGE  
The pairing I chose is, well, AustriaxPoland and this is just for the lulz. Unless this is your thing. In which case, enjoy.

Secret Lovers

Austria sat at his piano, drawing sorrowful melody after beautifully sorrowful melody from the keys. He swayed, eyes closed, lost in his own little world of music. Oh, how his heart ached…

Suddenly, the door to his music room opened, and in walked the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: Poland, in a long, strapless pink dress. "Oh, Austria," he crooned, "I like, just rode over here on one of my ponies to see you and I heard you playing. Your musical skills are like, so hot." He struck a dramatic pose and leaned against the doorway, raising his left leg slightly to reveal a very high slit. Austria stopped playing almost immediately, completely swept away by the sheer beauty of the sight before him. He rose and bowed, ever the proper gentleman.

"Poland," he said, breathless, "I was starting to wonder if you would ever come back to me…"

Poland sauntered over to the aristocrat, swaying his hips seductively. "I could like, never ever leave you, Roddy-poo," he purred.

Austria sighed. Theirs was such a bittersweet romance!

There were days when he almost couldn't take the strain of their affair. Poland had made him swear to keep it a secret, for fear of Hungary finding out and wanting to film their many passionate love-making sessions. But Austria persevered. He knew he could never find another love so pure and beautiful as Poland, and so he had vowed to do whatever made the blonde happy.

Austria leaned down to capture those sweet, full lips in a searing kiss. Poland nearly melted in his embrace and clutched onto him with both of his carefully manicured hands. "Are those new shoes?" Austria whispered into his ear, pressing soft kisses to the sensitive shell. Poland shuddered. He loved it when Austria talked fashion to him. "Y-yea," he said, voice shaking with need. "They were half-off too."

Austria moaned and kissed down his neck. "Saving money is _such_ a turn on," he said. Austria began to trail his hands all over the smaller nation's tight little body. Poland's dirty little bargain buys always got him hot and bothered. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last before the beast within him broke free and he threw the blonde over the piano and had his way with him.

But Poland decided to be a tease and he pushed him away lightly. "Play me, like, a super fabulous song," he said. Austria smiled, nothing but pure love and devotion radiating in his eyes. He took Poland's hand in his own and kissed it. "Anything for you, my sweet," he said. If Poland wanted a song, a song he would get; their sweet union could wait a little while longer.

Poland placed his hands on the piano and gracefully hoisted himself up to sit atop it, raising one deliciously creamy leg and crossing it over the other, showing as much leg as possible. The saucy little vixen!

Austria wracked his mind for the perfect song, but nothing good enough came to mind. Nothing, not even Mozart or Chopin seemed majestic enough for his love. Even the greatest artist paled in comparison to his darling Poland. Then suddenly inspiration struck and it was like a gift from the goddess of love herself. Austria began to play the melody, softly at first, then with more unhindered power and raw feeling.

Poland moaned, so overpowered by the sheer emotion of the piece. He found that he could no longer sit up and so he lay back and began to writhe around on top of Austria's piano, utterly lost in the throws of passion. Austria's skill as a pianist always made Poland practically _come_ the Austrian was so talented! "Oh, Austria," he whimpered. "Like, totally sing to me!"

Austria was all too happy to oblige. "_I'm a Barbie girl_," he began to sing softly. "_In a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic…_" His harmonious tenor mixed wonderfully with the melody, and his song and their love was just so moving that even the angels themselves wept.

**Extra**

"Make, like, love to me," Poland whispered, voice dripping with need.

"As you wish, my love," Austria said. He picked the smaller nation up and threw him on his bed. "Take your clothes off," he commanded as he began to remove his jacket.

Poland grinned impishly but didn't comply. "Uh oh, it looks like I'm like, totally not being a good little boy," he said. "I should be _punished_." To add emphasis to his words, he got on his hands and knees and raised his pert behind in the air. "You should like, spank me, Roddy," he said.

Austria loosened the cravat at his neck and rolled his sleeves up. "I'm inclined to agree," he growled and sat on the bed. He striped Poland down to nothing but his bra and panties, threw him over his lap, and gave the smaller nation's rear a good thorough smacking till the blonde cried beautiful crystalline tears of pureness.

"Oh," Poland cried out, "Oh it like, hurts so good!"

When Austria thought that he had had enough, he gently laid Poland down on the bed, carefully resting his head on a pillow. "Are you going to behave now?" he asked.

Poland giggled. "Only if we like, totally role-play!" he said.

"Alright, my love," he consented. "What shall it be this time, dearest?" He leaned over the blonde and began to kiss him. "Rainbow Sparkle and Pinky Pie?" he whispered. Poland shook his head no. "Naughty school girl and teacher?" Poland shook his head no again. Austria smiled knowingly. "Then, shall it be… Barbie and Ken?"

Poland threw his arms around the brunette. "Oh, yes! You be Ken, and I'll like, so be Barbie!"

Austria chuckled; his darling angel was so cute. "Alright," he said, then cleared his throat. "Hey Barbie, how would you like to take a ride on my dream boat?"

"Oh, _Ken_," Poland moaned, "Take me, take me like, _now_!"

**A/N: **And then my eyes started to bleed so I stopped writing haha :'D For those of you who didn't know, Rainbow Sparkle and Pinkie Pie are names from the _My Pretty Pony_ franchise. At least I think remembered them correctly… Sweet lord how did I write over 1,000 words about this? X_X


End file.
